Of Dreams, Nightmares, and Love
by Hopeful Despair
Summary: Nanami couldn't sleep, she looks for help to the person she trusts the most, They end up sharing their cottage for a night. [Whoop first DR fic! Contains completely Hinanami!]
1. Weird Dreams of Mutual Killing

_"You have chosen well!" The voice of the black and white bear resounded in the class trial_

_**I have always wondered, ever since my birth...**_

_The only students left in that room where Nanami, Sonia, Souda, Owari, Kuzuryuu, and Komaeda_

_**Why can I even think? why can I express myself and say what I like? Why can I even feel emotions, have feelings...? **_

_"You have chosen well the bastard that killed Hajime Hinata.." The bear said again _

_**I am a program after all...**_

"..._Chiaki Nanami!" The bear added_

_I didn't... I couldn't... Because... Because... _

_**"I didn't do it...!"**_

**"**Huh... what?" I waked up and gasped

Darkeness everywhere, in that moment of sudden fear, I realized I was in my own cottage.

How could I even kill Hinata-Kun..

I didn't

I wouldn't

I couldn't...!

He took me to different places in the island... he could make me happy... he was.. he was..

I couldn't take it, so I started to cry in my bed...

It is just too much...

I- I know it was just a dream but... but

Many times my dreams come true...

I am so sorry Hinata-Kun...!

Do-Don't worry, I just have to go and apologize to him and he could even comfort me...

I will go...

So i got up from my bed and left the cottage, i headed towards Hinata's cottage

"Oh Nanami-san, whats wrong?" Hinata said in a sleppy tone

"... I- I have a problem..." I said shyly


	2. Seeking for help in the moonlight

It was 10:30 p.m at Jabberwock island, the lobby and the restaurant where already deserted, as well as the 5 smaller islands part of Jabberwock. Some hours ago... Gundam just died, or he was executed, and Sonia had been acting rather strange ever since.

「Wait... She liked him? But then Souda would be heart-broken...」Hinata thought, laying on his cottage's bed, the night time announcement have been made a while ago, and he had been thinking about the curiously weird love triangle between Sonia, Souda and Gundam; If Hanamura was still alive, that could have been a love... rhombus...? But now Gundam is dead, and Sonia promised that she would take care of his hamsters forever, but of course she would never be as good as him, he was truly a "Super High School Level Animal Breeder".

Just in the middle of his thoughts his doorbell ringed

「Huh? Who could be it? It's too late for visitors...」

"Hmmm... Who is it?" He shouted to the door without leaving his bed, expecting someone to answer at the other side of the door.

"Nee~ Hinata, it's me..." Said a voice at the other side that sounded much like...

"Nanami...? What's wrong?" Hinata said without getting out of his cottage

"There is something that troubles me... But it is not a theme I can talk outside of a door... May I enter?" Nanami said with a shy voice

"Uh? Urk! So-sorry" He apologized for not opening the door before and then left the bed and opened it; when it was opened it showed a Nanami with slight blush and her eyes had a spark, she was in a shy pose that made Hinata think,

「Oh shit, she looks too cute」

Then he decided to take those thoughts out if his head, but ended blushing anyways, then he said,

"What, what was that thing that troubles you, you said?" Hinata said

"Ohh... That is a little embarrasing" She blushed "But... I can't sleep... and all because of those... nightmares, and it looks like since Gundam was executed they become scarier... I can't sleep because, this time... I dreamed about... I was executed" She said, almost crying "...And it was because... I killed you"

"Na-Nanami... I... What can I do to help?" Hinata said, somehow worried

"Help...? Haha... I don't know.." She laughted "I mean, isn't it normal for a... person, to ask help to the person they trust the most? And mine, is you, Hinata, and actually, at first I was hoping for you to say something like 'It's alright, you can go back to sleep, it was just a dream' but I'm not sure anymore, I don't want to return to my cottage, where it's so cold and desolated..."

「Don't blush, don't blush...」Hinata couldn't help it and started having those thoughts again, as before the vanished 5 seconds later and then he blushed, again

Hinata grabbed Nanami's hands【Which made them both blush】and said,

"Nanami... I want to help you... And so I will- well you said that you didn't wanted to be alone so would you... would you like to, y'know.. Umm, stay in my cottage?" He blushed... deeply

"I do not fully understand..." She said with an innocent face"

「Why is she so cute?!」He didn't knew why he was thinking about that all this time

"I mean, I can sleep in the sofa if you want, you in the bed" He said with a smile

"Oh, thank you so much for being kind to me! But I cannot allow you to sleep in the sofa, it's your cottage, so I will sleep in the sofa" She smiled back "I can sleep anywhere, remember? Even sleep while standing"

"B-but, Nanami..."

"Hinata, please"

『Oh no~ She is making puppy eyes... must... resist... the-』

"Ok... Come on, I think I have a blanket somewhere in here, and I guess there isn't a rule that we can't share rooms for one night"

"Oh, alright then... I hope Monomi thinks is ok"

"I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS OK" Said Monomi, who appeared out of the blue

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed

"Oh, Monomi, I didn't saw you enter"

Said Nanami

"Nanami... Are you sure this is ok?" Monomi added

"Yes, don't worry, it's just for one night" She smiled

"Alright!" She turned to Hinata "But if you put your hands on her... I... I will... make sure you don't graduate!" Monomi said trying to sound threatening

"I... Umm, we are sleeping in different beds..." Hinata said

"I will be watching you" And she dissapeared leaving Hinata and Nanami alone.


	3. Stay by my side

Some time had already passed after Monomi left, and it was already 12:40 p.m, Nanami was sleeping in the sofa, and Hinata in his bed, it was so quiet and peaceful; Hinata wasn't sleeping, again, he was thinking this time about Nanami

「Hah, first I am thinking about Gundam and now I find myself sleeping in the same room with Nanami, this is a strange night...」He looked at the sofa, where Nanami was, sleeping with a smile in her face 『God she looks so innocent~』

Suddenly Nanami's smile faded and she started talking in her sleep 「Looks like she dreaming」

"Ne-nee, Hinata" She said sleeping

「Eh..? She... is... dreaming... with... me...?」He blushed

"Wh-where are we going today?"

「Is she dreaming about those days I took her to different places of the island?」Suddenly he remembered that in one of those days she had fell over him, and instantly blushed

"Hi-Hinata, the beach is fun, looks like everybody is having fun..."

「Now everybody is having a party at the beach? I'm confused now」

"It was a nice surprise... We must thank her"

「Thank who? For what?」

"Hinata, your face is red...Is there something wrong...?"

「Why am I blushing in her dream?」

"I think we should go... There was something you wanted to tell me?"

「What did I wanted to tell her?」

"I..."

「Huh..?」

"I..."

『Huh?』

"I love you too"

『ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL WHA WHA WHA WHAT?! Shelovesmeshelovesmeshelovesmeshelovesmeshelovesmeshelovesme..WHATSGOINGONIDONTUNDERSTANDTHEHELLSHAPPENINGWHAT?! She... Loves... Me...? She- she said 'I love you TOO'... So do I... Do I love her?』

"..."

"..."

He blushed again, and this time his face was more red than ever

「She loves me... I-I am confused... She... Loves... Me... and- and I... I love her...? I-I... Love... Her..?」

"..."

『What is this thing I feel in my heart... What is this...? I don't get it... Do I love her? Does she loves me or... That was JUST a dream... Which will never become real...?』

"Hi-Hinata..?"

「AHHHH SHE HAS WAKEN UP I MUST ACT LIKE IF I AM SLEEPING」

"Hinata... Can you hear me..?"

"Uh... Uh.. Umm Nanami... What's wrong?" Hinata said acting like if he just waked up

"I.. Um, I can't sleep again.."

「Well, 5 minutes ago it looked like if nothing in the world could wake you up...」

"Why?"

"I was having weird dreams..." She said

「Is she talking about-?」

"I.. Umm... I mean, and now what can I do to help?"

"Don't worry, they where not nightmares, you have helped enough, thanks, and I think I will return to my cottage" She got up from the sofa and was about to open the door, when,

"Umm... Nanami... Don't leave, there is something I want to ask you..." Hinata said while blushing a little

"Uh, what is it?" She said

"Wha- what was your dream about"

"..."

"..."

"Zombies"

"Huh?"

"I was dreaming about... zombies" Of course Hinata knew what she was dreaming about

"Is this really the truth..?"

"..."

The room stayed silent for some minutes, none of them would talk.

Meanwhile, in Souda's cottage he was working in the Mini-Nidai

"The guys are going to love this! Specially Owari" He repeated to himself many times "I need a microphone... I bet that Hinata has one! He must love to make karaoke when nobody is looking, and Ibuki broke his door and it can't be locked anymore, THIS IS MY OPORTUNITY!" But then he decided to continue working on Mini-Nidai a little more and the ask the microphone to Hinata

[Returning to Nanami and Hinata]

"Heh" Hinata laughed

"What is so funny?"

"You talk when you sleep" He smiled

"I do?" Said Nanami, silently cursing the person who created her personality

"You know Nanami, you look cute when you are confused" He laughed again

"Huh?"

"By the way, I love you too"

"Huh?! You heared my dream didn't you...?" She said blushing

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep..."

"Hmm... This is... embarrasing"

"Nanami... Thank you" He said looking to her eyes

"Umm... Thank you for what, Hina-?"

"?!"

Suddenly she was interrupted by a weird feeling... A weird... but... warm feeling

Hinata was actually kissing Nanami.

Nanami was with her eyes opened because of the surprise, but decided to close them, she was blushing a lot, as well as Hinata.

The kiss didn't last long, but for them it lasted hours

They where so distracted with the kiss that none of them noticed that the door was opened and behind it there was a shocked Souda who said,

"I umm... I will pretend this never happened and that I am on a dream... I will go to Ibuki's room and see if she had a microphone... Good night..."

And he left, leaving a embarrased Hinata and Nanami

"Uh uh... Sorry" Nanami said trying not to see Hinata at the face

"Sorry for what?" Hinata said

"Heh... For nothing" She smiled "Let us keep this in secret, ok, ?"

"I agree" He took Nanami's hand "Do you think we traumatized Souda?" He added

"Yes, definitely, but I think we can make him think it was dream"

"Yea we can"

"What about Monomi?"

"I think she is happy" Nanami smiled

「A/N: That was all, it was kinda bad but I hope you like or whatevs :)」


End file.
